Bella Has the sniffles by teamjacob4ever126 tra
by liltitesisi
Summary: Bella a le nez qui coule, mais Edward est toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle ...TRADUCTION
1. The meadow and rain

**Auteur : ****team-jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-jacob-4-ever126** . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

Je me suis réveillée très heureuse aujourd'hui. Edward m'amène à notre prairie. Charlie était à la pêche ce week-end avec Billy, alors j'avais la maison moi et Edward restai de tous week-end pour me tenir compagnie. Je regardai ma montre et lu 10h23. Wow, j'ai dormi plus tard que je pensais et Edward devait arriver vers 10h30. Je sautais du lit et mis une paire de jeans en denim et un sweat-shirt. Je descendis les escaliers tellement vite que je réussi à trébucher sur mes deux pieds. J'attendis que le sol entre en collision avec mon visage, mais il n'est rien arriver. Au lieu de cela Edward m'avais rattrapé en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille.

«Bella ... ne pourrai-tu pas un jour descendre les escaliers sans te blesser "

Je sentis mon visage rougir et il eu pour réponse un sourire. Il leva sa main pour caresser mes joues rougit, puis il se pencha pour me baiser les lèvres.

"Mais tu es toujours là pour me rattraper" Je souris et me pencha vers lui pour l'embrassait de nouveau, mais mon estomac lâcha un fort grognement. Edward sourit

«C'est du petit déjeuner, puis nous partirons dans _notre_ clairière "

J'aimais la façon dont il prononça _notre_ clairière. Il était encore plus spécial. Il prit ma main et me conduis jusqu'à la table. Je versais vite quelques céréales et m'assit pour manger. Lorsque j'eu fini, je posais mon bol sale dans l'évier et alla dans le placard de l'entrée pour récupérer ma veste. Edward ouvrit la porte pour moi et m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture et alla s'assoir coter conducteur avant que j'eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

«Es-tu prête?

"Oui" lui ai-je répondu.

Le trajet jusqu'à notre clairière fut calme et rapide. En sortant de la voiture, je regardai le ciel, les nuages étaient de plus en plus sombres et il commençait à faire froid. Edward remarqua mon regard vers le ciel.

"Tu t'inquiet au sujet de la pluie n'est ce pas?"

«Non» ai-je souri en lui prenant la main

Une fois arrivé dans la clairière il étala une couverture et puis se coucha, me tirant sur sa poitrine. Il entoura de ses bras autour de ma taille et j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Je voulais rester ici sur lui pour toujours et ne jamais quitter ses bras. J'étais sur le point de fermer les yeux et faire une sieste quand Edward me surpris avec sa question.

"Bella?

"Oui" dis-je endormi

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir marier avec moi?"

Je levai les yeux vers lui avec surprise. Comment pouvait-il demander une chose pareille? Je voulais passer l'éternité avec lui.

"Bien sûr, Edward et ne pense plus jamais à se genre de chose. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je te veux pour toujours, personne d'autre. Comprends-tu?"

Il souriait et remontant légèrement sa main dans mon dos provoquant des frissons dans le dos. Edward le remarqua.

«Tu as froid?" demanda –t-il

"Juste un peu" un frisson me parcouru de nouveau. Edward rit et mit sa veste autour de moi comme un cocon. Il sourit à la vue de sa veste sur moi.

«C'est Mieux ?"

"Beaucoup, je te remercie murmurai-je, quand il m'attira vers lui alors que j'étais appuyé contre sa poitrine. Après environ 10 minutes coucher sur l'herbe les nuages dans le ciel sembla devenir plus sombre et il commença à pleuvoir à verse.

«Formidable, tout simplement parfait" soupire ai-je.

"Allons chez toi avant que tu finisses par attraper un rhume »dit-il dans un petit rire et en se leva m'entraînant avec lui, il me mit la capuche de sa veste sur ma tête et me mit sur son dos. Il couru si vite dans les bois que nous avons presque percuté des arbres. Nous sommes arrivés chez moi environ 5 minutes après et Edward sauta par ma fenêtre, me plaça doucement sur mon lit.

"Dors tu as eu une longue journée» dit-il en me baisant le front. Je me blottis profondément dans sa poitrine et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Il commença à fredonner ma berceuse et je m'endormis dans un profond sommeil.


	2. waking up

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

Note : merci à lili666 d'avoir laissé ma première on dit après l'effort le reconfort, apres une seance de volley intensive voici le chapitre 2

* * *

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec un maux de tête horrible. J'avais très chaud, congestionnée, et mon nez étais bouché.Parfait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je roulais sur le côté et réalisa que Edward n'était plus là. Je ramenai ma main à mon oreiller et je senti un froissement de papier sous ma main. Edward had left a note in his perfect calligraphy. Edward m'avait laissé une note dans sa parfaite calligraphie.

Ma très chère Bella,

Je suis désolé, si je ne suis pas là à ton réveille, mais je suis rentré chez moi pour me changer. Je serai de retour dès que tu seras réveillée puis je te promets que nous retournerons à la clairière. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mort.

Edward

Je souri à moi-même. Il était si gentil de m'avoir écrire une lettre. Je retournais le ventre et reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller, essayant de protéger ma tête des rayons de lumière cela aidera à calmer mon mal de tête. Sa avait un peu aidé mais mon nez resta bouché. Au même moment, j'entendu l'ouverture de la fenêtre s'ouvrir et Edward glissa silencieusement dans ma chambre. J'avais l'habitude de sauté dans ses bras, mais je me senti un peu faible. J'ai donc forcé un petit sourire. Au lieu de sourire en retour Edward fronça les sourcils l'air très inquiet.

"Sa va Bella ?"

" Ouais, je suppose que c'est à cause de la météo d'hier ... c'est tout " avouai-je. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Edward se dirigea vers moi et posa sa main fraîche sur mon front puis ma joue. Il senti ma peau brûlante.

"Tu es un peu plus chaude que d'habitude. Tu te sent mal?"

"Eh bien ... ma tête me fait mal, je ne peux plus respirer par le nez, et j'ai chaud" gémissais-je

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et la ferma, puis alla fermer ma porte tranquillement. Il entra dans ma salle de bain et revint avec une boîte de mouchoirs.

"Tu as tous ce que tu as besoin amour?"

"Ouais, tu peux venir à coter de moi?" renifle-je, mon mal de tête s'aggravant de minute en minute

" Bien sûr amour " sourit-il

Edward vint se coucher à coter de moi sur le lit et me tira près de sa poitrine, alors que sa main caressa le long de mon bras. Je soupirai, mis ma tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

"Je suppose que nous allons pas à la clairière aujourd'hui?" Demandai-je après quelques minutes

"Non, je pense que nous allons devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sente mieux" dit il en riant

"Je suis désolé d'être tombé malade. Je sais que nous devions y aller ce week-end"

"Bella on peux toujours y aller plus tard. J'aime prendre soin de toi et il n'y a nulle part où je préfère être"

"Mm ... okay" murmurais-je à moitié endormi

"D'accord ferme tes yeux et dors pour que tu puisses aller mieux plus rapidement, et alors je te promets que nous irons passer à la clairière."

"Très bien Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi. Rétablit toi..."

C'était la dernière chose que j'entendu avant que le sommeil me rattrape.


	3. coughing and moves

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :**Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :**Tout l'univers des Cullen appartientà Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à **team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'unesimple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

**Note:**Merci à toute de m'avoir laisser des reviews mais s'il vous plait laisser moi une trace de votre passage ici meme un chiffre sont accepter(visage desperer T T) que lesreview soit méchante ou gentille ou que ça soit des critiques je les accepte volontiers (lol)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre3 : Coughing and movies

Je me suis réveillé à coté de mon Dieu personnel ce matin. Je n'étais pas prêteà me lever alors j'ai gardé les yeux fermés et resta blottit leplus près possible de son corps froid. Je voulais me sentir mieux en ce moment. Ma gorge me faisait vraiment mal et ma poitrine me tuaità cause de toutes les toux qui m'avaient pris cette nuit. Chaque fois que je toussais, je voyais Edward du coin de mon œil grimaçais. Il détestait me voir malade et avait chaque fois insisté pour me ramené à Carlisle, mais j'avais continué à dire que j'allais bien et que tous les humains tombaient malades tout le temps. Je senti une autre toux arriver et je m'assisrapidement. Je sentis Edward s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais j'étais trop occupé à cracher mes poumons pour faire attention à lui. Il me frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que ma toux passe.

" Edward ...eau ... s'il te plaît "lui dit-je d'une voix à peine audible, mais bien sûr il l'entendit.

"Je reviens", il m'a embrassé sur la tête puis descendis les escaliers.

Je me recouchai sur mon oreiller et attendit qu' Edward revienne. En me couchant Edward franchi la porte tenant un verre d'eau et 2 comprimés blancs.

"Je t'ai pris quelques Tylenol (**N/T :**c'est comme du doliprane) il devrait aider pour ta toux "

"Merci" wow ma voix sonnait horrible

"De rien mon amour, maintenant boit ton eau et prends tes médicaments", sourit-il

J'ai pris la pilule et bu une gorgée de mon eau avant de remettre le verreà Edward. Il le mit surla table de nuit et se mit au lit avec moi. Je me suis allongée sur lui, mais il resta droit.

"Edward reste ..." gémissais-je, mais il me coupa

"Si tu t'assois pour toussez je n'aurais pas beaucoup confiance en moi"

Je ri ce qui provoqua une autre quinte de toux. ma toux passa je m'allongeai sur la poitrinefraîche d' Edward. 15 minutes passèrent après ma toux, une idée surgit dans ma tête.

"Edward?"

"Oui amour"

"Peut-on aller en bas et regarder un film?"

"Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ..."

"S'il te plaît Edward s'il te plaît" Je fis le chat botté et il fit mon sourire préférer.

"Bon très bien, mais juste un film, après tu retourne au lit, d'accord? »

"Bien" Je lui fis signe de me porté et il le fit. Avec moi, il prit mon eau, l'oreiller et ma grosse couette. J'ai souri, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être porté, mais j'étais malade et je n'avais pas

Assez d'énergie pour descendre les escaliers. Quand nous arrivions en bas des escaliers Edward me mis sur le canapé tout en mettant mon oreiller derrière ma tête et la couette autour de moi.

" Quel film, chérie?"

"Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas une grande collection"

"Que dis-tu de Les hauts de hurlevent ?"

"D'accord ça me paraît bien" lui dis-je

Edward mit le lecteur DVD en route et s'assit avec moi sur le canapé. Je me couchai sur sa poitrine et regarda le film joué. Le générique d'ouverture commença à défiler sur l'écran lorsque je m'assis brusquement à cause d'une autre quinte de toux. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa le dos jusqu'à celui-ci terminé.

"Est-ce que ça va amour?"

"Je pense que oui, mais maintenant ma gorge me fait mal"

"Je pense que je peux résoudre ceproblème attend une seconde" Il parti

Je me frottais la poitrine, car il me faisait un peu mal avec toutes mes précédentes toux. Je détestais être malade, mais au moins Edward était toujours là pour prendre soin de moi et je l'aimais pour cela j'aurai souhaité que je ne sois pas malade pour que je puisse passer ceweek-end seule avec lui en m'amusant. Évidemment ce n'est pas amusant J'espère juste que Edward ne s'ennui pas avec moi Edward revint de la salle avec un sac. Il vit mon regard confus et sourit.

"Pastilles contre la toux" dit-il simplement

"Bien sûr comment n'ai-je pas pensé à ça?" Ris-je

Edward se joins à mon hilarité et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé. J'allai prendre les pastilles contre la toux, quand Edward mes les arracha. J'eus un air confus.

"Je les ai " a-t-il dit. Avec un regard amusé, il a ouvert le couvercle et me mis despastilles dans la bouche. Ça a fait des merveilles dans ma gorge irritée.

"Edward je pouvais les prendre toute seule"

"Oh, je sais que je ne voulais pas que tu t'étouffer", il éclata de rire

"Haha très drôle"

"Je suis désolé amour, ta gorge est mieux"

"Oui, je te remercie"

Il m'a juste embrassé mon front et me tira plus près sur sa poitrine, je soupirais de contentement, je ne voudrais jamais mettre fin à ce moment, mais mes yeux ont commencé à se fermer mais j'essayais de les garder ouvertes. Je me battu pendant 10 minutes avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**Edward POV:**

Bella était appuyé contre moi et soupira. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était fatiguée et j'espérai que regardez un film serait utile. Après avoir sucé 3 pastilles contre la toux toussée aller tellement mieux. Je détestais la voir malade, mais je savais que tout être humain tombé malade de temps en temps, y compris Bella. Elle se décala et appuya sa tête plus confortablement sur mes genoux. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle lutta contre le sommeil. Elle était fatiguée, je pouvais voir les cernes qui s'étaient formé sous ses yeux. Je regardais le film pendant 10 minutes, en espérant que le film serait le fera dormir.

Je la regardais à nouveau et bien sûr, elle perdit le combat contre le sommeil et était profondément endormi sur mes genoux. Je passais mes mains sur ses longues vagues brunes et regarda mon ange avoir un repos bien mérité. J'envisageais de la mettre ou non dans son lit où elle serait plus à l'aise. Mais je décidais de la laisser contre moi. Elle avait l'air à l'aise avec l'oreiller alors je ne la déranger pas. Je serrais sa couette autour d'elle et regardais son sommeil pour les 2 prochaines heures. Un de mes passe-temps préférés dans ce monde.


	4. Sneezing and dreams

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sneezing and dreams

Je me réveillai avec la sensation familière des bras d'Edward autour de moi. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore je n'étais pas à l'aise, ce qui était bizarre puisque j'étais toujours à l'aise quand j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Je me retournais essayant d'avoir une position plus à l'aise quand je sentis soudainement la couverture autour de moi et commença à tomber. Heureusement pour moi, deux bras glacés s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me tirer en position assise. Je m'assis correctement et regarda autour de moi. Nous étions encore dans le salon sur mon petit canapé. Je regardai Edward et vis son visage magnifique sourire.

"Edward pourquoi sommes-nous encore dans le salon" demandais-je perplexe

"Tu t'es endormi pendant le film et tu avais l'air si paisible que je ne voulais pas te déplacer, en plus j'aime te regarder dormir"

"Oh okay" je laissé échapper un énorme bâillement. Edward sourit

"Amour, tu sembles encore fatiguer pourquoi tu ne te repose pas "

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Je réalisais que la maison était beaucoup plus sombre que lorsque je m'étais je endormi. Je me sentais comme j'avais dormi pendant des jours, mais j'étais toujours fatigué.

"Autour de 20h00 tu as dormi un long moment je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel sommeil avant, tu parlais beaucoup durant ton sommeil"

Je rougis. "Oh hum qu'est-ce que j'ai dis cette fois?"

Edward eut un petit rire. "Euh, rien"

"Edward qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?" pleurnichais-je en tirant sur sa manche.

"La plupart du temps tu disais mon nom, et tu me criais de ne pas te laisser encore une fois ... " Il tressaillit-il quand il dit la dernière partie

"Oh" fus tous ce que j'eu pu dire

"Bella ..." Edward souleva mon menton de façon à ce que mes yeux rencontre les siennes sans possibilité de détourné le regard.

"Bella, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir quitté. C'était la chose la plus égoïste, que je n'ai jamais fais. Ça nous a tué tous les deux à la fois et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fais subir toute cette douleur. Je me hais pour avoir brisé ton cœur et je me déteste encore plus parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais retourner dans le passé pour t'évité toute cette douleur "

"Edward nous avons vécu cela et passer à travers. S'avait été une bonne chose à l'époque car ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point nous nous aimions vraiment et que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Maintenant c'est passé et laissons le passé derrière nous d'accord? "

"Très bien, tu as raison c'est le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi. (**N/T : j'avais trop envie de rajouté « mais j'ai toujours raison et c'est pour sa que tu m'aimes non » mais je me suis abstenu c'est bon j'ai fini mon spich**) Hé, je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui" lui dis-je essayant de changer sujet.

"J'en suis heureux"

"Moi choum aussi ...!"

"A tes souhait amour" dit Edward en me tendant un mouchoir

"Je te remercie. Je déteste être malade, je me sens tellement inutile" dis- je couché sur la poitrine d'Edward. Il me fit des cercles apaisants sur mon dos.

"Je sais, je souhaite pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider"

"Moi aussi!"

Nous restions comme ça pendant un certain temps quand tout d'un coup je commençai à me sentir vraiment chaude et moite. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé le feu. Je n'avais jamais eu chaud quand j'étais couché à côté d'Edward. J''étais devenu également très fatigué. Au moment où je pensais que j'allais de mieux en mieux, je sentis que je ça s'aggravé. Edward remarqua mon agitation.

"Sa va?"

"Non, Edward je me sens vraiment pas bien j'ai... atchoum!"

"À tes souhait" Il me tendit un autre mouchoir

"Chaud" finis-je

La main d'Edward toucha immédiatement mon front. La sensation de froid sur ma peau brûlante était merveilleux et j'appuyais ma tête sur sa main. J'entendis Edward soupirer, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward?"

"Bella tu es vraiment chaude, mais je ne suis pas sûr tu as toujours chaude pour moi. As-tu un thermomètre quelque part? "

"Ah ouais à l'étage dans la salle de bain dans le placard de droite"

Edward embrassa ma joue et couru à toute vitesse à la salle de bains. Je l'entendis chercher et en deux secondes il était de retour thermomètre à la main. Il se rassit sur le divan et me tira sur ses genoux.

"Ouvre" demanda t-il

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et ouvris ma bouche. Il y mit le thermomètre et on attendit environ une minute, puis le thermomètre sonna. Edward le sorti de ma bouche et laissa échapper un petit grognement du fond de sa poitrine.

"C'est mauvais?"

Pas de réponse.

"Edward?" essayai-je de nouveau en le secouant, il me faisait peur. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit?"

«Je t'emmène voir Carlisle. Tu as 39.1°c de température. "

Tout à coup, mon estomac se contracta et je me sentis malade.

"Edward, je vais vomir" En quelques secondes Edward avait une poubelle devant ma bouche, je vomis bruyamment, Edward s'occupa de tenir mes cheveux en arrière et me frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que j'eu fini. Quand il parti nettoyer la poubelle, il revint avec mon sweat-shirt et baskets. Il vint et se pencha à mes côtés pour m'aider à mettre mes chaussures. Ensuite il m'enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille et me souleva du divan.

"Edward ma tête me fait mal" gémissais-je. Dès que je me levai le salon commença à tourner et je me sentais glisser au sol. Mais comme toujours Edward me rattrapa dans ses bras et me ramena au canapé.

"Bella? Demanda Edward concernés

"Aïe" fut ma réponse alors que j'attrapai ma tête. Edward se pencha à mon niveau et me caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

"Bella, ma chérie, je vais t'amène voir Carlisle pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec toi d'accord?"

Je ne répondis pas. Je restai assise alors qu'Edward m'aidai à mettre mon pull bleu clair sur moi. Je me penchai sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il entoura ses bras avec amour autour de ma taille et me souleva pour me bercer dans ses bras. Il marchait avec moi jusqu' à la voiture et me mis sur le siège puis m'attacha la ceinture. Dieu que je l'aime. Une fois qu'il fut à son tour dans la voiture je pris sa main avec gratitude.

"Comment vas-tu?" Me demanda t-il. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

J'allais lui mentir et lui dire que je me sentais bien, mais sa ne servait à rien contre lui. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de mentir à Edward il voyait à travers moi. Il a toujours dit que j'étais une piètre menteuse le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

"Honnêtement, Edward pour te dire la vérité je me sens comme une merde. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche"

"Je voudrais bien savoir Bella, mais je te promets que tu te sentira bientôt mieux. "

"Je l'espère"

Edward apporta ma main à ses lèvres et y inhala mon parfum. Avec la conduite qu'il y eut, nous étions à sa maison en un rien de temps. Edward a ma portière et me sorti de la voiture et me pris dans ses bras. Il fit le chemin dans la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

"Edward où sont-ils tous passés?"

"Tout le monde allait à la chasse, sauf Carlisle et Esme, je crois Esme nettoie la maison et Carlisle est dans son bureau"

J' hochai la tête quand il m'a gentiment posé sur le lit et tira la couverture sur moi. Je transpirais tellement que je l'enlevai.

"Qu'est qu'il y a?"

"J'ai vraiment chaud peux-tu venir t'allonger avec moi?"

Edward sourit et hocha la tête. Quand il vint près de moi, il plaça ses mains sur mon front créant un contacte froid sur mon front chaud.

"Tu es encore chaude. Je vais faire venir Carlisle pour qu'il t'ausculte pendant que je te faire une soupe, je reviens et reste avec toi d'accord?" il me baisa le front et tenta de se lever, mais je le retins par la manche.

"Quoi?" demanda t-il avec anxiété

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Mon bisou alors!"

Il eut un petit rire quand il réalisa que j'avais raison puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres glacées sur la miennes chaude. Il était très doux en essayant de ne pas me blesser comme il le faisait toujours. Mais il était très prudent parce que j'étais malade. Je serrais son cou avec l'un de mes bras et glissa l'autre ses cheveux. Edward commença à se détacher, mais je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Comme d'habitude, Edward pensais que nous allions trop loin et se détache de moi.

"Edward" pleurnichais-je

"Bella ... " soupira t-il: "Tu es censé être malade tu te souviens? "

"Oui, eh bien je me sens tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux, tu peux me réembrasser" lui dis-je mes lèvres rivés vers lui et je fermai les yeux en attente de mon bisou. Je sentais Edward coller ses lèvres au mienne rapidement et se détacher.

"Bien essayé"

"Bien ... Edward je commence à avoir faim pourrai-je avoir de la soupe?"

"Bien sûr, mais permet à Carlisle de t'ausculter en premier"

"Bien"

"Carlisle" murmura Edward sachant qu'il l'entendra.

Carlisle arriva deux secondes plus tard avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Edward, Bella que c'est bon de te revoir. Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui?"

" Bella est malade. Elle a de la fièvre et elle c'est levée il y a une heure. Peux-tu t'assurer que tout va bien "

"Bien sûr. Bon voyons ce que nous avons ici"


	5. Doctor visit and a nap

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

**N/T:** Merci pour vos review même si ce ne pas le genre que j'attendais (regard de chien battue)svp laisser moi une vrai review c'est quoi non ?

* * *

Chapitre 5 :Doctor visit and a nap

Edward avait dû quitter la chambre pendant que Carlisle me faisait une prise de sang. Il disait que sa serait plus sûr pour nous deux, s'il partait. Je senti l'aiguille et avant que je ne puisse dire "ouf" c'était déjà fini. Carlisle parti avec mon sang alors qu'Edward revint à mes côté. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et je couchai sur sa poitrine soudainement épuisée.

"Edward, je suis fatigué" Je bâillai en mettant le dos de ma main sur ma bouche.

"Je le sais amour, mais attend encore un peu plus longtemps, après tu pourras faire une sieste"

J'hochai la tête et me relaxa sur lui en attendant le retour de Carlisle. Quand il revint finalement il avait un regard sévère sur son visage.

"Carlisle qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda Edward

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Quels sont tes autres symptômes?"

Avant que je puisse répondre Edward me devança.

"Vomissement, fièvre, toux, éternuements, maux de gorge, et début de maux de tête"

"Tu as oublié que j'ai mal partout et que je transpire"

Edward se rapprocha alors qu'il touchait mon front brulant. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui.

"Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ?"S'énerva Edward

"Eh bien, je peux dire pour l'instant qu'il faut un peu attendre. Je ne veux pas lui donner des antibiotiques parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avoir d'autres ennuis "

"Je comprends" lui dit-il

Carlisle hocha la tête: "Je vais vous laissez seul. Permet-moi de savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit"

"Merci Carlisle " déclara Edward. Il regarda Carlisle comme s'il avait une conversation silencieuse. Edward hocha la tête puis Carlisle quitta la chambre avec un sourire envers moi. Je lui souri en retour quand Edward se tourna vers moi.

"Bella, je vais te ramener à la maison afin que tu puisse dormir un peu. Tu as l'air épuisé, et puis Charlie rentrera demain matin tôt à la maison. Ça ne serait une mauvaise pour toi si tu n'était pas dans ton lit quand il rentrera."

"Oh mon Dieu j'avais complètement oublié. Quel jour sommes-nous?"

"Dimanche"

"Bien rentrons à la maison. J'ai besoin de toi pour allonger ma tête qui bat et pour me rafraîchir"

Edward m'embrassa le front. "Très bien allons-y"

Edward attrapa mon chandail bleu, me le mis et me souleva dans ses bras. Il me porta en courant et vers sa Volvo. Il m'attacha et fut du coté conducteur avant que je puisse compter jusqu'à trois. Edward commença à conduire quand je commençai à avoir des nausées.

"Edward!" Je mis ma main sur ma bouche.

"Quoi! Quel est le problème?" cria Edward en se tournant vers moi.

Dès qu'il me vit il freina immédiatement la voiture et plaça sa main sur ma cuisse.

"Je me sens malade"

"As-tu besoin de moi à tes coter?"

"Peut-être, juste une minute jusqu'à ce que ça passe"

"Très bien"

Edward roula lentement sur le bas côté de la route jusqu'à ce qu'il ait arrêté la voiture complètement. Edward sorti et couru de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la porte de mon coter. Je débouclai le ceinture alors qu'Edward se pencha à mon niveau et je me laissée tomber dans ses bras. Il frotta mon dos alors que je prenais de grandes respirations attendant que les nausées passent. Edward plaçait des baisers doux tout au long de mon visage et le cou, ses lèvres glacées eu beaucoup d'effet sur ma peau.

"Edward?"

"Oui amour?"

"J'ai besoin de sortir et de me promener, pour avoir un peu d'air frais."

"Ok", sourit-il

Je sorti de la voiture et marchai sur le côté de la route. Edward arriva derrière moi et prit ma main. L'air frais me fit beaucoup de bien sur mon visage. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car nous avions dû rentrer à la maison pour que je puisse faire une sieste. Le reste du trajet fut lent et calme. Edward tint ma main dans la sienne et me dit de lui dire s'il roulait trop vite ou si je recommençais à me sentir nauséeuse. Le trajet de ma maison prit plus longtemps que d'habitude en raison de la vitesse à laquelle nous allions. J'étais à moitié endormi quand nous sommes rentrés, Edward dû me porter pour monter dans ma chambre.

"Bella vas-tu prendre une douche ou simplement faire une sieste?" Rit-il

"Mm ... non je vais juste rafraîchir. Donne-moi ma minute d'humanité"

"Je t'attends" il m'embrassa doucement.

J'attrapai mon sac de toilette et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je sorti finalement et me enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse et me brossai les dents. Puis je m'habillai et retournai rejoindre mon Dieu parfait de fiançais (_**N/T: ben dit donc elle ne mâche pas ses mots la petite**_).

"Hé, amour. Tu te Sent mieux?" demanda-t-il me prenant dans ses bras

"Beaucoup"

"Je suis heureux ! Il est temps d'aller au lit maintenant?"

"Oui, vaut mieux vu mon mal de tête"

Edward me borda et fredonna ma berceuse. Je finis par m'endormir profondément.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre de posté. J'ai une question pour vous voulez un petit bonus pour noël si oui dite le moi si non moi ça me dérange pas puisque j'ai plein de devoir à faire donc c'est du travail en moins (et oui ses ça d'être en 1° s) alala bon eh bien bonne vac's a tous et rdv la semaine prochaine


	6. Fallinng and visitors

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

_**N/T : désoler pour le retard mais c'est noël et j'ai été interdit d'ordinateur pour que j'aide en cuisine et en plus pour couronner le tout je suis malade alors j'ai fais un effort de me lever pour écrire la suite lol sur ce je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6 : fallinng and visitors

Lorsque je me réveillai il faisait encore sombre. Je gémis et me retournai sur le ventre mon visage dans l'oreiller.

"Bella que fais-tu? Tu vas bien?"

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui était assis dans mon fauteuil à bascule tout le chemin et me regardait inquiétude et attendant ma réponse.

"Je n'arrive plus dormir mais je vais bien. Quelle heure est-il de toute façon?"

"A peu près 3 heures du matin. Tu as été très agité et je pense que la fièvre est réapparut un moment donner dans la nuit. tu ne semblait pas aussi chaude qu'avant, donc c'est une bonne chose"

"Bien, mais maintenant ma gorge me fait mal"

Edward fut à mes côtés à une vitesse fulgurante et a pris mon visage entre ses mains, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ouvre"

"Quoi?" confuse sur ce qu'il me demandait.

"Ouvre ta bouche que je puisse m'assurer que ta gorge n'est pas enflammé"

"Oh okay" j'ouvris donc ma bouche.

Il inspecta ma gorge, puis fit une grimace. "Quoi?"

"Ta gorge est vraiment rouge. Je vais te faire du thé et comment d'un combat impliquant Popsicle _**(N/T : c'est du jus glacée qui ressemble à un esquimau à deus bâtonnet très célèbre au Etats-Unis mais perso je n'ai jamais goûté donc on ne va pas allez bien loin**__)_?"

"Cela semble bien, je pourrai en avoir un à la cerise s'il te plaît" souriais-je

"Très bien, je reviens tout de suite", il me baisa le front et fut hors de ma chambre en une seconde.

Je me retournai dans le lit regardant l'horloge. Il n'était que 3H17. J'étais très agité dans le lit, alors je décidai de me lever et marcher autour de celui-ci. Mauvaise idée, dès que je me levai, ma tête commença à tourner et je me sentais tomber. J'essayai de m'accrocher à ma commode, mais ma main se glisser et je tombai sur le sol mes bras en avant essayant d'amortir ma chute. Aucun doute, Edward ne put qu'entendre ma chute. Je serrais ma main contre ma poitrine, j'avais atrocement mal, je commençai à gémir. J'entendis Edward monter les escaliers et fut à mes côtés à la vitesse vampirique.

" Chérie, Bella tu vas bien?"

"Non"

Edward vint me porter doucement et me coucha sur mon lit et il me tendit une tasse de thé. Il remarqua ma main et me regarda avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Je ne sais pas je me suis levé pour me promener et j'ai commencé à ressentir des vertiges alors j'ai attrapé ma commode, mais ma main a glissé. J'ai mis mon bras en avant pour arrêter ma chute et je suis tombé. Edward ma main me fait mal"

"Permets-moi de voir" murmura t-il.

Je tendis ma main vers lui et il la posa doucement dans la sienne, il ne me fit pas vraiment mal car ses mains froides apaisa la douleur. Il fit une grimace.

"Il semble que tu as une entorse. Je vais te mettre un peu de glace un peu de glace. Allonge-toi et détends-toi et ne te lève pas, je ne veux pas que tu es des vertiges à nouveau"

Il m'embrassa légèrement ensuite parti à la cuisine une fois de plus. Il fut de retour en deux secondes avec un sac de glace, il la mit sur ma main.

"Merci"

"À ton service"

Edward se mit derrière moi et me plaça sur ses genoux me faisant un câlin.

"Ta gorge va mieux?" demanda Edward

"Un peu"

"Et ta main?"

" Beaucoup mieux" Je bâillai

"Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de dormir, il n'est que 3h48 du matin. En Plus Charlie sera à la maison vers 7. Et je parie qu'il ne pourra pas attendre que tu sois reposé pour venir te voir"

"Très bien"

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand j'entendis une forte détonation à l'extérieur et je me redressais immédiatement.

"Edward qu'est ce que c'était?" demandai-je avec peur

Tout ce que je j'obtins de lui de lui, fut un grognement doux. Il me faisait peur.

"Edward!" Je le secouais, rien

"Edward!"

Il me regarda enfin s'excusant.

"Désolé amour il semble que nous avons de la visite"

"Qui?"

Mais avant qu'Edward ne puisse dire quelque chose Alice et Emmett apparurent dans ma chambre.

"Salut Bella" crièrent Emmett et Alice à l'unisson.

"Salut" murmurai-je en retour. J'étais tellement fatigué, que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin à cette heure du matin.

"Non pas que je ne suis pas content de vous voir, mais qu'est que vous faites dans ma chambre?" leur demandai-je

"Nous avons entendu dire que tu étais malade. Alors, sur le chemin du retour de la chasse je voulais venir te voir et bien sûr Emmett avait voulut suivre" dit Alice sans reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Edward les regardait fixement et Emmett vint me faire un gros câlin.

"Alors, comment tu te sens sis?"

"Très bien, je suppose. C'est gentil de me rendre visite les gars"

"Pas de problème, je voulais m'assurer que ma petite sœur allait bien"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'Edward a très bien pris soin d'elle. Alors, comment te sens-tu?" Demanda Alice

"En fait Alice j'allais te poser la même question. As-tu vu quelque chose? Carlisle ne comprend pas ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Edward qui parler pour la première fois.

"Honnêtement, Edward j'e n'en ai aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas avec elle"

"Parfait" ai-je dit

Edward me ramena plus près de lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Personne ne savait et il semblait que ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Que faire si personne ne pouvait trouver ce que j'avais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

Tout le monde me regardait avec inquiétude.

"Edward et si personne ne comprenait ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?"

Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui, Alice et Emmett se rapprochèrent aussi.

" Bella mon cœur nous allons trouver ce qui ne vas pas avec toi et Carlisle te donnera quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux"

"Ouais Bella si c'était quelque chose qui pourrait te tuer Edward te transformera tous simplement" déclara Emmett.

Edward grogna

"Quoi?"

"Bon, il est temps pour tout le monde de sortir Bell's doit dormir"

"Bien" Alice et Emmett fit la moue. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers moi et m'entraînèrent dans une étreinte en posant un baiser sur ma joue.

"Bonne nuit et bon rétablissement"

"Merci et bonne nuit à vous aussi" et ils partirent.

"Très bien maintenant couche toi"

"D'accord"

Edward tira la couverture autour de moi me protégeant de son corps. Il fredonna ma berceuse et je m'endormie en laissant mes soucis derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille demain et qu'ils soient de retour.


	7. Charlie ans answer

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

_**N/T : bouuuuuu vous êtes méchant j'ai autant de visite, d'ajout d'alerte ou des trucs comme ça mais j'ai que 6 review franchement je suis déçu bon tant pis.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7 : Charlie and answer

Je me réveillai pour un autre jour. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je savais déjà que c'était Charlie. Je me retournai pour regarder l'horloge et gémit. Il n'était que 07h12. Il était tôt et j'avais

L'impression de ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit. Je regardai autour de moi pour ne trouver aucun Edward. A sa place il y avait une note dans un e élégante écriture.

_Chère Bella,_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti sans te le dire. Mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller puisque tu avais à peine dormi à cause des visiteurs d'hier. En plus Charlie va bientôt être à la maison et je sais qu'il veut passer du temps avec toi. Ça ne serait pas bien s'il nous trouvait coucher dans ton lit en rentrant chez lui. Je serai là à 08h00 exactement._

_Je t'aime toujours et à jamais,_

_Edward_

Je souri à moi-même et me forçai à sortir de mon lit bien chaud et me rendit à la salle de bains. Je sautai dans la douche laissant l'eau chaude nettoyer ma fatigue. Je sorti une serviette que j'enroulai autour de moi et me brossai les dents. Je m'habillai d'un jean, un sweat avec un t-shirt et j'essayai de brosser mes cheveux indisciplinés sans succès. Je descendis ensuite péniblement les escaliers pour rencontrer Charlie.

"Hey Bell's" me saluât en me faisant un câlin.

"Hey papa comment était la pêche avec Billy?"

" Excellente. Nous avons eu beaucoup de poissons. Qu'as-tu fait ce week-end?"

"En faite, papa j'ai été malade tout le week end."

"Oh mon pauvre bébé sa va mieux?"

"Je ne sais pas Edward m'a emmené voir Carlisle, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que j'avais"

"Oh et bien comment te sens tu maintenant?"

"Beaucoup mieux "

"Bien, je suis content. Veux-tu un petit déjeuner?"

"Je vais le faire pendant que tu vas te changer"

"Tu te sens à la hauteur de le préparer?"

"Oui papa je vais bien"

"Très bien" Il m'embrassa le front avant de monter les escaliers.

Je rentrai dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner quand j'entendis la porte être frappé. Je regardai l'horloge de ma tête pour voir qu'il était exactement 8h00.

"Bella peux-tu aller voir qui c'est?"

"Ouais"

Je couru à la porte et l'ouvrit sur mon dieu grec de petit ami. Je me penchai vers lui pour avoir un baiser qu'il répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Si je pouvais je passerai ma vie à embrasser Edward. Mais bien sûr je ne le pouvais pas.

"Salut"

Edward me caressa les cheveux et sourit: "Salut amour comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?"

"Beaucoup mieux je me sens presque normale"

"Bien, je suis content, qu'est que tu as encore?" A ce moment Edward mit le dos de sa main sur mon front.

"Eh bien, mon nez et la gorge me dérange toujours mais je me sens toujours comme ça quand je suis enrhumée"

"Bien, parce que je voulais te ramener à la maison aujourd'hui. Tout le monde étaient entrain de me tuer pour je te ramène les voir. Et je pense que Carlisle enfin compris ce que tu avais"

"Alors qu'est ce que j'ai?"

Edward se tendit. "Je ne sais pas il me bloquait ses pensées quand je suis rentré "

"Oh"

Charlie revint et grogna a la vu d'Edward. Il essaya de placer un faux sourire sur son visage mais j'vais vu à travers.

"Oh bonjour Edward" a-t-il grogné _**(N/T: SOS homme de Cro-Magnon en vu)**_

"Bonjour Charlie. Comment a été la pêche?" demanda poliment Edward, comme toujours

"Ah c'était bien. Et je te remercie d'avoir ramené Bella voir ton père"

"Pas de problème j'ai été heureux de le faire. Je n'aime pas la voir malade" Edward me sourit et je lui souris en retour

"Papa, je peux aller chez Edward aujourd'hui?"

"Ah oui, je devine pourquoi?"

"Alice et Esme meurent d'envie de la voir"

"Très bien, c'est d'accord. Après avoir mangé un petit déjeuner bien sûr"

"Très bien"

Je me fis un simple bol de céréales et m'assit à la table avec Charlie. Edward me suivit et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du mien et me regarda manger. Je fini de manger et mis mon bol dans l'évier. J'attrapai la main d'Edward, mis mon manteau sur le dos, dis au revoir à Charlie et couru jusqu' à la voiture.

"Bella ralentis tu vas te blesser"

Je l'ai tout simplement ignoré et sautai côté du passager après avoir attaché ma ceinture et qu'Edward pris place, nous partîmes.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez. A peine avait-il ouvert ma portière que je fus bombardé de bisou d'Alice, Emmett et d'Esme. Rosalie et Jasper étaient probablement devant la télé. Je les suivis à l'intérieur et Edward et moi allâmes nous asseoir dans la couveuse. Esme alla dans la cuisine et j'appris que Carlisle était dans son cabinet. Emmett et Rosalie se câlinaient sur le canapé tandis qu'Alice lisait un livre sur les genoux de Jasper. Nous restâmes assis pour se qui me semblait être plusieurs heures jusqu'à l'apparition de Carlisle.

"C'est bon de te revoir Bella, comment te sens tu? "

"Beaucoup mieux"

"C'est bien de l'entendre. Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici je dois vous parlez une minute?"

"Um Ouais, bien sûr"

Edward me leva du divan et me traîna dans l'escalier à la suite de Carlisle.

"Bella, j'ai fait des recherche sur ce que tu avais."

"Vous savez ce que j'ai?"

"Bella, il semble que tu as eu un cas bénin de la grippe. Un type que je n'avais jamais vu avant. C'est pourquoi tes symptômes n'avaient pas de sens pour moi.

"Alors, elle va aller mieux?"

"Oui, il semble que ses symptômes sont à peu près disparu. C'est une bonne chose que nous allons simplement attendu. Si je t'aurais donné des antibiotiques tu aurais pu très mal réagir "

"Bien" J'étais tellement soulagée d'aller mieux. Je vis qu'Edward penser la même chose.

"Edward tu as fait un bon travail en prenant soin d'elle, je suis fier de toi"

"Moi aussi" je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser."

"Bella, tu devras rester ici ce soir pour que je puisse garder un œil sur toi. Je vais devoir appeler Charlie pour le mettre au courant" Carlisle sourit et sortit pour aller trouver Esme. Je me tournai vers Edward qui avait un grand sourire au visage.

"Je vois que tu es content"

"Ouais je sais" Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser une fois de plus.

Tout d'un coup, nous entendîmes un grand cri en bas.

"Ouais une soirée pyjama!" _**(N/T : on se demande c'est qui hein ?)**_

Nous n'avions pas besoin de se demander qui c'était pour que nous disions en même temps.

"Alice"

Edward se mit à rire et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour me jeter sur son lit. Je ne sais pas à quelle moment je m'endormis mais je savais que j'étais bien.


	8. Movie and the end

**Auteur : ****team-Jacob-4-ever126**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** team-Jacob-4-ever126**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : movie and the end

J'étais tellement heureuse que Charlie accepte de me laisser rester. Après qu'Esme l'ai convaincu que je serai bien prise en charge. Mais il y avait une condition. Edward ne devait pas dormir avec moi dans le même lit mais bien cette condition n'allait pas être respectée. Alice avait tenté de faire une soirée pyjama avec moi, mais en toute honnêté je n'étais pas vraiment apte à participer à une soirée pyjama. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir. Merci mon dieu, quand Alice avait essayé de venir me chercher, Edward avait verrouillé la porte et avait menacé de lui brûler son placard plein de vêtements de marque, si elle ne me laisse pas tranquille. Elle s'était fâchée et s'était éloignée Edward et moi avions bien ri.

Je roulai sur le coter pour ne sentir qu'un espace vide à côté de moi. Je soupirai quand je réalisai qu'Edward n'était pas là. Je l'avais convaincu d'aller chasser. Il n'avait pas chassé un moment et ses yeux étaient devenus un noir terrifiant. Il ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que j'étais malade. Il m'avait fallu, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle pour le convaincre qu'il devait aller. Il avait finalement accepté d'aller après s'être assuré que je me sentais bien, mais décida d'y ne pas y rester longtemps compte tenu des circonstances.

J'essayai de sortir du lit. Je n'étais pas censée sortir du lit, mais j'avais besoin de lever et de m'étirer. Mais bien sûr c'est sans compter sur Carlisle.

"Bella que fais-tu hors du lit?" demanda t-il sévère.

"Je ... euh ... je voulais me lever pour me dégourdir les jambes " J'ai haussé les épaules

"Nous allons te remettre au lit lorsque tu te seras étirée. Edward sera bientôt de retour et je suis sûr qu'il te voudra coucher et reposer"

"Bien"

"Comment tu te sens ou sinon Bella? "

"Beaucoup mieux"

"Bon, je vais te donner un peu plus de Tylenol et peut-être quelque chose à manger. C'est bon?"

"C'est bon"

"Bon, que veux tu manger?"

" Des œufs et du jus d'orange"

"Bien je serai bientôt de retour et Bella remet toi au lit"

Il partit et ferma la porte derrière lui. C'est à contrecœur que je me recouchai et me tournai pour regarder la fenêtre et tira la couette jusqu'au cou. Je me senti tout d'un coup très seul sans Edward et je senti tomber une larme sur ma joue. Je sorti le téléphone portable qu'Edouard m'avais donné pour les situations d'urgence et composa son numéro. Par chance il répondit sur à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Edward?" marmonnai-je au téléphone en pleure. S'il était humain, il aurait certainement rien compris.

"Oui amour?" Bien sûr il m'avait reconnu. Juste le fait d'entendre le son de sa voix me réconfortait et il semblait aussi heureux de m'entendre.

"Quand rentres-tu à la maison?"

"Ma chérie, je serai à la maison dans quelques heures. Tu vas bien?" dit-il en essayant de me consoler par téléphone.

"Ouais, je vais bien, tu me manques beaucoup"

"Tu me manques aussi, je devrais être à la maison pour le déjeuner penses-tu tenir jusque-là?"

Je regardai l'horloge ce n'était que 8h30 et le déjeuner était dans longtemps encore. Je soupiré et entendit Edward crier au bout de la ligne.

"Bella, Bella! "

"Euh ... quoi?"

"Peux-tu attendre jusqu'au déjeuner je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant "

"Ne viens pas pour moi si tu es entrain de chasser. Je vais essayer d'attendre jusqu'à midi"

"Très bien ma chérie, je vais essayer de me dépêcher Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi bye"

" Bye amour "

Une fois le téléphone coupée, j'essayai de me calmer avant le retour de Carlisle je pris de grandes respirations pour me calmer et j'essuyai mes yeux avec la couette d'or et continuai de regarder par la fenêtre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Carlisle, ce fut Jasper qui vint avec une assiette de nourriture et mes pilules.

"Salut Jasper"

"Salut Bella" il sourit et fit le chemin jusqu'au lit et s'assit à côté de moi. Il me tendit l'assiette avec ma pilule.

"Merci"

"Pas de problème"

Il me regarda manger avec une expression étrange au visage. Il me regarda manger avec attention et pour dire la vérité, il me rendait nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

"Jasper est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je pense que la question est plutôt pour toi?"

"Ouais, je vais bien pourquoi?"

"Tu as beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires venant de toi. Tu ne peux pas décider de ce que tu veux ressentir"

"Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que je le faisais"

"C'est bon, fais moi une faveur, choisi une émotion et tien t'y s'y" il se mit à rire

"Très bien, je vais essayer" riais-je avec lui

"Bella, après que tu as fini de manger veux tu regarder un film. J'ai promis à Emmett et Alice que je te le demanderais"

"D'accord qui sonne bien, mais je ne peux pas descendre"

"C'est appelle nous quand tu auras fini. "

J'éclatai de rire et je continuai de manger tandis que Jasper quitta la chambre. Je mangeai tous mes œufs, pris mes pilules avec mon jus d'orange.

"Très bien, je suis prêt" criai-je _**(N/T : c'est sûr elle n'a pas dans une maison rempli de vampire donc elle doit crier aaaa je comprendrai jamais les gens comme ça lol)**_

Deux secondes plus tard, Emmett arriva en courant et me prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au salon. Il m'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui et Rosalie. Je m'allongeai sur le divan et tirai une couverture sur moi.

"Que regardons-nous?"

"Blood and guts 2" (N/T : je n'ai pas trouvé le titre en français désoler)

Je hochai la tête et m'enfonçai dans le canapé. Je n'avais jamais aimé les films d'horreur, mais je ne voulais pas paraître pour une lâche. Emmett ne me laisserai jamais vivre si j'avais peur. Nous regardions tous le film avec attention et attendent de voir qui allait aller se faire tuer prochainement. Nous savions tous que le tueur était juste dans le coin à attente. Mais la jeune fille dans le film continuait de marcher dans le couloir sombre. La musique effrayante devint plus forte et je me mis a tremblé sous la couverture. J'entendis Emmett rire. Le tueur sauta et la jeune fille cria avec moi. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et je criai à nouveau, cette fois en tombant du divan et faisant claquer ma tête sur la table en face de moi.

"Aïe" Je me frottai le front. Il allait avoir une marque.

Je regardai la porte pour voir un vampire très étonné. Edward courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras et me plaça sur ses genoux. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

"Tu es unique Bella"

"Edward tu es rentré plus tôt"

"Oui, tu me manquais trop alors j'ai fait au plus vite, d'ailleurs j'ai bien fait de venir plus vite"

Il avait raison ses yeux qui étaient auparavant noirs étaient maintenant d'une belle couleur dorée. Je jetai dans ses bras et lui donnai un gros câlin. Il me retourna le geste et m'entoura de ses bras protecteur autour de moi.

"Maintenant, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu faisais qui pourrais te faire hurler et tomber du canapé et te cogner ta belle tête ?" il frotta l'endroit où je m'étais cogné. Sa main froide me fit un grand bien.

"Nous regardions un film et j'ai eu peur. Puis tu es arrivé et j'ai rut peur"

"Qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée de mettre un film d'horreur?"

"Edward détend toi je voulais faire quelque chose pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à la maison"

"Très bien, je vais te chercher un peu de glace. Monte à l'étage et je serai juste derrière toi", il me baisa le front.

Je souris et hocha la tête. Je fis le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'assis paresseusement sur le lit et retomba sur l'oreiller. Edward fut de retour en trois secondes et me mit un sac de glace sur ma tête.

"Mm je te remercie"

"De rien" il me tira plus près de lui.

"Alors tu te sens mieux?"

"Yep Carlisle dit que je suis redevenue normale"

"Bien tu parles beaucoup mieux aussi. Tu m'as donné une bonne petite frayeur. J'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi", il se pencha pour m'embrasser le cou, humant mon parfum.

"Eh bien tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que j'aille mieux" Je lui souris.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire amour?"

"Je veux juste être avec toi toute la journée et avoir des câlins"

Je le sentais sourire contre mes cheveux et je me tournai vers lui. Je l'embrassai son torse, il enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille. Il commença à me masser mon dos et je cachai mon visage dans son cou.

"Il n'y a rien d'autre que je préfère faire"

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais il me surprit en approfondissant le baiser. Je dus m'éloigner pour pouvoir respirer. Il eut un petit rire.

"Alors Bella, maintenant que tu vas mieux nous pouvons aller à la prairie, je me souviens de te l'avoir promis"

"Oui, demain?"

"Demain"

"Edward?"

"Oui amour?"

"Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là près de moi"

"Je t'en pris Bella je t'aime tellement et je serai honoré de pouvoir bientôt t'appeler mon épouse "

"Je t'aime aussi Edward plus que tu ne peux le savoir. Et je serai heureuse de pouvoir bientôt t'appeler mon mari"

Nous restions là jusqu'à le fin de la journée, tout en appréciant la compagnie des autres. Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de me que de resté à ne rien faire et de se câliner.

THE END

* * *

Voilà merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette première aventure et je vous dis à bientôt. je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année et une bonne sant" et toute la rangaine qui va avec.^^


End file.
